


This Vice of Lying Outtakes

by EmilyScarlett



Series: This Vice of Lying [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Apologies, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Bondage, Breathplay, British spelling, Butt Plugs, Caning, Cock & Ball Torture, D/s dynamic, Desperation Play, Dubious Consent, F/M, Grantaire's terrible self-esteem, Historically improbable cock cages, Infidelity, M/M, No Safeword, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Subdrop, Unhealthy Relationships, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyScarlett/pseuds/EmilyScarlett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outtakes from This Vice of Lying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marius

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not sure about this but I got tired of editing. This one takes place after the end of TVOL, and believe it or not, it used to be even longer than it already is.

It had been three months since Enjolras had almost left, and Grantaire found himself almost frenzied with how happy he was. Enjolras seemed content. He still hurt Grantaire, of course, but that was to be expected. Even looked forward to in some cases. He was still as demanding as he had been before, but now he seemed at least a little happier with the situation they were in. That was due in no small part to the fact that they went out now. He didn’t feel so much like a prisoner, locked inside all the time. Besides, access to outside lead to lots more opportunities to torment Grantaire, such as his plan for today.

 

On that day they were seated in the parlour. Well, Enjolras was seated, reading a book. Grantaire knelt in his habitual place at Enjolras’ feet, with his head bowed. He looked up when he heard Enjolras close the book he was reading.

“Go upstairs,” Enjolras commanded. “Lie down on your front on the bed and wait for me.”

 

Grantaire complied gladly, feeling eager anticipation coiling in his stomach. He didn’t know what Enjolras was going to do to him, but it didn’t matter. It was bound to be both horrible and wonderful at the same time. Even if it was solely horrible he would have the consolation that he was serving Enjolras, doing as he commanded.

 

It wasn’t long before Enjolras made his way upstairs as well and surveyed Grantaire on the bed.

“Will you stay still for me or should I tie you down?”

“I’ll stay still Enjolras. I’ll be good for you, I promise.”

“Fine. I suppose you are very obedient,” Enjolras said emotionlessly. “Stay still.”

Grantaire held himself as still as possible as he heard Enjolras open the drawer where he kept all the things he used to torment Grantaire. Having retrieved what he wanted, Enjolras approached Grantaire and slid two fingers, slicked with oil, into him with no warning. He moaned and almost pushed back against them but caught himself before he moved and displeased Enjolras. Enjolras continued to tease Grantaire open with his fingers, adding a third when he felt Grantaire was ready for it and ignoring the strangled gasp the man gave when it was pushed in. He continued for a few minutes, noting that he was now pushing against Grantaire’s prostate and making his cock swell within the confines of the cage it was locked in. He had meant to be more perfunctory about this, but it was so entertaining when Grantaire was this desperate, he had to take the opportunity to tease him a little more.

 

Eventually, he managed to remind himself that he had plans for Grantaire today, and he didn’t want to get too caught up in the first stage of it. He pulled his fingers from Grantaire and wiped them off on a nearby cloth. He then took up the anal plug he’d gotten out and slid it into place inside Grantaire, fucking him with it a few times just to hear him moan. That done he moved away and began getting ready.

“Get dressed,” he said casually to Grantaire, who was still catching his breath. “We’re going out.”

 

* * *

 

 

Grantaire was very conscious of every shift of the plug inside him and very nervous to be outside. Enjolras was always especially cruel when they were outside. Perhaps because it reminded him of the life he’d lost because of Grantaire? He did not know.

 

The last time they’d been out he had waited until they were on a busy street, had ordered Grantaire to stay still and had then proceeded to slowly walk down the street. Every few yards he would look back at Grantaire, grinning at his anxiety, watching him caught between his desire to obey Enjolras and his fear that Enjolras was going to leave. This lasted all the way until Enjolras reached the corner, where he stopped and turned to face Grantaire. The grin he gave was in equal parts challenging and sadistic. He was very clearly demonstrating that he could go around this corner right then and there was no guarantee that Grantaire would be able to catch up to him before he turned another corner and was simply gone. Grantaire was barely containing his panic now, trying not to simply run forward and retrieve Enjolras and damn the spectacle that it would make. He could not, however. Enjolras was a wanted man, and while it had been long enough that he was not easily recognisable, it was still too much of a risk to draw attention. Besides, if he took a step forwards Enjolras might as well and then he’d be gone. All he could do was stay helplessly routed to the spot, entirely at Enjolras’ mercy, even from the other side of the boulevard.

 

Enjolras spend a few more moments enjoying Grantaire’s pleading expression before he began to walk back. Grantaire’s posture melted into one of relief so Enjolras decided to not let him off so easily. He stopped walking once again, causing Grantaire to take a frantic step forward, only to freeze when he was reminded by Enjolras’ raised eyebrow and stern look that he wasn’t supposed to move. He could only look at him with that same pleading expression and silently mouth the word _please_. Enjolras, satisfied that he’d made Grantaire feel helpless enough, walked all the way back this time. When he got there he decided that they should go home now, and told Grantaire so.

 

Grantaire was punished when they got home, because he’d moved without permission. He was made to kneel up with his hands behind his head and keep position for two hours. By the end he was in agony and was trembling from the strain, but he hardly minded. Enjolras was safely back in the house and the doors were once again locked. Not that they wouldn’t go out whenever Enjolras wished, they would. But at least while they were in the house he was reasonably certain that Enjolras wasn’t going to leave.

 

Grantaire shook himself from the memory and could only hope that Enjolras would not be so cruel again.

 

* * *

 

 

Enjolras brought them both to a tannery. Grantaire could already feel the apprehension running through him, not to mention arousal. Enjolras had no use for any of these implements but to use them on him.

 

After a few moments they were greeted by the proprietor, who had come through from the workshop.

“Good day, gentlemen. May I be of some assistance?”

“Yes,” replied Enjolras charmingly, “I’m looking for something to punish my mare, when she misbehaves.”

At this Enjolras smirked over at him, as Grantaire understood. Enjolras meant to humiliate him by making him watch as he picked out some implement to hurt him with, all the while talking about him as though he were some unruly mare. His throat felt dry as he thought about it.

 

He was roused from his musings by Enjolras’ voice calling him from the selection of riding crops that the proprietor had led him to.

“What do you think Grantaire, will this keep my mare in line?” He gave the crop a demonstrative swish as he stared transfixed at the vision Enjolras made.

“Most assuredly, it will,” Grantaire stammered. “But… she… will certainly obey just from the sound of your voice.”

“Hmmm, I suppose you are right. She’s usually very obedient.”

“Her complete obedience is no more than you deserve.”

Enjolras did not smile at that, but he did nod and Grantaire felt a flush of happiness that his words had pleased Enjolras at least a little.

 

Enjolras passed the crop over to Grantaire when the proprietor was busy with leading another customer who had just entered into the backroom.

“Buy it for me,” he ordered.

Grantaire complied quickly and they were about to leave the shop when they heard a familiar voice from behind them.

 

“My god.”

Grantaire turned quickly, icy panic flaring in his chest.

“Marius,” Enjolras exclaimed in surprise. The three men stared at each other, none of them quite knowing what to say.

“Perhaps…,” Grantaire began quietly. “Perhaps in public is not the best place for the conversation we three need to have.”

The other two nodded mutely and the three of them exited onto the street. Enjolras was the first to rouse himself.

“We live on Rue Bisson, number twelve. Will you come tonight?”

“Yes, of course. Of course. You live together then? Never mind, I’m sure you have a reason for it. You can explain tonight.” Marius seemed quite flustered.

“I must go,” he continued. “My wife- she will- I must go.” He paused in his retreat. “I’m very glad to see you alive,” he said to Enjolras. To Grantaire he gave a stare that was at once bewildered and hostile. He made his way down the street after promising once more that he would see them that evening. The two stared after him in mutual amazement before Enjolras took hold of Grantaire’s arm and marched him home.

 

* * *

 

 

Evening had come and Grantaire waited tensely for Marius’ appearance. He did not know how he should act. Enjolras had already instructed him to wear clothes and to sit on the sofa when Marius was there and yet it was certainly true that he owed a debt to Marius, as he did Enjolras. He did not deserve to sit in their presence as an equal. Although he’d been told to wear clothes, he hadn’t been allowed to take out the plug. The feel of it pressing inside him only added to his agitation as he wondered why exactly Enjolras had not allowed him to remove it.

 

Enjolras too seemed anxious. He sat upright in his chair and had hardly said a word since they had returned.

 

Eventually, a knock at the door came and a look from Enjolras sent Grantaire off to answer it. He let Marius in silently and took his coat. He gestured him towards the living room as he hung it up and found that he had taken a seat on the side of the sofa nearest to Enjolras. Grantaire sat on the other side. They remained in silence for a while, none of them wanting to break it. In time, Marius cleared his throat.

“You are alive?” This was addressed to Enjolras, Marius seemed unsure how to react to Grantaire and so simply ignored him.

“Yes. You recall Grantaire’s betrayal?”

“I do,” Marius replied stiffly, while Grantaire flinched and hung his head.

“His deal with the Prefecture was that I would survive the barricade and be given over to him afterwards. As you can see, it has been fulfilled.”

“Given over to in what way,” asked Marius, gripping the cane he had not relinquished at the door tighter.

“Not as you are thinking. He would not harm me.”

“No. Never,” Grantaire cut in before he was quelled by a look from Enjolras.

“And you can bear it, staying here?”

“Yes. Grantaire permits me whatever I wish. I intend to show you later, if it suits you. But first you must explain. How is it that you survive?”

“I do not know the details exactly myself. Do you remember the older fellow? The one who alerted us that Grantaire had betrayed us? He was Cosette’s father. He rescued me for her. I was gravely wounded and ill for some time.”

“You mentioned you have a wife? I presume she is this Cosette? The same girl you were mooning over before?”

“Yes,” replied Marius cautiously, remembering Enjolras’ reaction to talk of Cosette before.

“I am happy for you. I did not understand before. I think I do a little now.”

Marius gave him a questioning look, but decided to say nothing.

“Grantaire,” said Enjolras, the first time anyone had addressed Grantaire directly that evening. “Go and fetch the wine.”

 

Grantaire complied hurriedly, and Marius took the opportunity to speak to Enjolras privately.

“Are you truly content here? He is not forcing you to stay?”

“No, he is not. It was that at first, but my situation became much more bearable once I had more control over it.”

“How can you bear it? He’s the reason our friends are dead!”

“He is, and I punish him for it.”

“Punish him?”

“Yes, I will show you if you wish. He obeys every command I give him.”

“Every command?” Marius sounded incredulous.

 

Just then, Grantaire returned with two glasses of wine. One of which he handed to Marius, and one to Enjolras. As soon as he handed the glass over, Enjolras caught his eye.

“Kneel,” he said, firmly.

Grantaire did not think before complying. He heard Marius’ stunned gasp come from the side, but his attention was focused on Enjolras.

“I want to show Marius how I punish you for your betrayal. Take off your shirt.”

Grantaire undressed quickly and turned to display his back to Marius when Enjolras nudged him with his foot. With his back turned he could not see Marius’ flushed face, however, he could hear the sharp intake of breath he gave when he saw the scars that spanned Grantaire’s back.

 

“He allows you to do this?”

“Yes. He’d beg for it if I told him to, wouldn’t you Grantaire?”

“Yes,” whispered Grantaire, fully humiliated.

“What else would he allow you?”

“Anything.” This time Grantaire answered for himself.

“And I would allow you anything you wish,” Enjolras said to Marius. “You must be angry with him. Take your revenge.” Marius hesitated for a moment, looking between the two of them.

“I do not think I can,” he said hoarsely, his face flushed. Enjolras nodded.

“Would you prefer to watch while I punish him instead?”

”Yes, please.”

“Very well. Grantaire, go fetch the cane. The thin one.”

 

As Grantaire left silently, Enjolras turned to Marius.

“Is this acceptable to you? I would not make you uncomfortable.”

“It’s alright. I won’t pretend the idea doesn’t appeal to me.”

Emboldened by this, Enjolras decided to offer Marius more.

“If it suits you, I would have him remove his trousers as well. There is more you should see.”

Marius flushed with arousal.

“Yes,” he replied. “Yes, I would like that.”

 

Grantaire then returned with the cane and knelt, presenting it to Enjolras. Enjolras took it and used it to tap Grantaire’s rear, ordering him to remove his trousers. Marius started in astonishment at what was underneath.

“What are they,” he breathed.

“This,” Enjolras explained, swatting Grantaire firmly across the rear, leaving a red welt behind and causing him to hiss, “is an anal plug. It keeps him open and desperate all day. This keeps him from getting hard and pleasuring himself at all. He hasn’t had release for three months.”

“Was he wearing that earlier today? While you were out?”

“Yes.”

“That seems very…”

“Brazen,” Enjolras suggested. Marius nodded. “Yes, well, he is a whore at heart. You should hear how he begs to pleasure me.”

“Do you fuck him?”

“On occasion. Do you take issue with that?”

“Not at all.”

Enjolras nodded and turned back to Grantaire.

“Kneel up and put your hands on your head. Good, stay like that. If you move I’ll banish you from my presence again. Understood?”

“Yes, Enjolras.”

 

He began without further warning, striking Grantaire swiftly and harshly, spreading neat red welts along his behind and the back of his thighs. Grantaire whimpered and trembled with each strike but managed to stay in position. He managed to make it to twenty before the tears escaped his eyes. He heard Marius’ sharp breath behind him when he saw that he was crying. At this point Enjolras paused.

“Marius, would you perhaps like to take over. It’s fine if you’re not comfortable with that.”

“I… yes, I would. Thank you.”

 

Enjolras handed over the cane and Marius made his way over to stand behind Grantaire. He braced himself to take more hits. He had to be good; this was what Enjolras wanted and it was only right that Marius punished him for the wrongs he committed against him. Marius’ strikes were clumsier, not as precise. Yet they were equally as hard as Enjolras’. The tears came again after ten. By twenty five he began to beg.

“Please,” he whimpered. “Please stop, please. No more, pl-“

“Quiet,” Enjolras snapped, slapping Grantaire across the face. “Marius will stop when he’s done hurting you, not before. Besides, you’ve taken more than this from me before. What’s the difference?”

“Nothing, sorry. I’m sorry, please don’t be angry. I’ll be good. I take whatever you want. Please, don’t be angry.”

“Be quiet and take whatever Marius wants to give you.”

At this Marius resumed, giving ten more strikes, during which Grantaire let out only whimpers and silent tears. His behind and thighs were filled with bright red lines which stung fiercely. Marius ceased and returned the cane to Enjolras. He resumed his seat on the couch once more, achingly hard in his trousers and breathing heavily.

 

“You may kneel down again,” Enjolras told Grantaire. “And you may put your arms down and face us.”

“Thank you, Enjolras,” Grantaire said as he obeyed. Enjolras considered him before speaking.

“I think you ought to thank us both for sparing the time and energy to beat you. In fact, I think you ought to display your gratitude to Marius, using your mouth. It wouldn’t do for us, as hosts, to let our guest leave unsatisfied, would it? That is, if you permit it?” This last question was addressed to Marius.

“I… yes. I would like that.” At this permission Grantaire immediately crawled to kneel at Marius’ feet.

“May I begin,” he asked Marius, tentatively.

“Yes, you may.”

 

Grantaire smoothly unfastened Marius’ trousers and removed his aching cock from inside them. He hesitantly began by licking the head and along the length of it. Marius gasped and buried his hands in Grantaire’s hair so he continued doing that for a while, until Enjolras, who had had seated himself in his chair in order to watch the spectacle in front of him, interrupted him.

“I know you can do much better than that, whore. Don’t disappoint me in front of our guest.”

 

Grantaire whimpered and took Marius into his mouth, sucking on the head before pushing him back into his throat. Marius whined, evidently enjoying the sensation. It was strange, having someone other than Enjolras taking him. Unpleasant. Marius didn’t feel right, didn’t taste right. Still, if this is what Enjolras wanted him to do then he would do it. What did his discomfort matter in the face of Enjolras’ orders? Grantaire continued on as he was until he felt Marius release into his mouth. He certainly didn’t last as long as Enjolras usually did, he mused as he swallowed.  He sat back on his heels, hissing as they pressed into his sore flesh, and looked to Enjolras for further orders as Marius recovered.

 

“Come here,” Enjolras ordered. Grantaire hurriedly crawled over to kneel at his feet.

“Did you like that,” Enjolras taunted.

“No, Enjolras.”

“No? Then why did you do it? Why do let me order you to do such debasing things? Why do you obey me when I do? Why do you let me hurt you?”

“Because I am nothing. My wishes are insignificant when there is something I can do to please you, when there is some small chance of you sparing me a scrap of attention, even if it is only for you to hurt me.”

“You’re so pathetic, I almost pity you. You’re even aroused by this aren’t you? I can see you straining against your cage.”

“Yes,” whispered Grantaire, bowing his head.

 

Marius watched this exchange with unrestrained fascination. He felt that he would be hard again, had he not had an orgasm so recently. That Grantaire would willingly give himself to Enjolras; that he would act as no more than a slave at his feet; that he had pleasured Marius, had let himself be used in such a way even though he was unwilling, just because Enjolras had told him to; there was something stimulating in that.

 

“Come up here,” Enjolras ordered. Grantaire, who had learned from his previous hesitance at such an order, complied quickly and silently.

“You see Marius, he’s very obedient. You need not worry for me. He’ll sit here very still as I hurt him as much as I want, even though we’ve already hurt him so much today. Won’t you, Grantaire?” Enjolras asked as he pinched one of the welts left by the cane, smirking in satisfaction at the hiss that escaped Grantaire when he did.

“Yes, Enjolras,” Grantaire replied, the pain evident in his voice. Enjolras ceased pinching him and slapped him across the face, causing Grantaire to lower his eyes and mutter an apology.

“Why are you sorry? I’m not doing this to punish you, I’m doing this because I want to hurt you. Because it pleases me to see you in pain.”

 

Grantaire nodded silently and held himself still as Enjolras continued to pinch and slap him as he wished. He let out only quiet hisses and whimpers though, and that wasn’t what Enjolras wanted. He had further plans for this evening, but in order to see them through he needed Marius to be aroused again. For that, he needed Grantaire’s reactions to be more drastic. He leant forward and bit down hard on Grantaire’s right nipple, moving his head back harshly to pull on it as well. Grantaire cried out sharply but remained still, not fighting Enjolras at all. Enjolras released Grantaire’s nipple and glanced over at Marius. He was hard again and looking a little embarrassed about it.

 

“If you’d like,” Enjolras began, “we can go upstairs and you can fuck him.”

“Yes, so long as that suits you. Are you certain you want to share him with me?”

“I must admit, this was my intention from the moment I knew you would be coming here this evening. You see, he does not really want to let you fuck him, but he will allow it anyway. I like to test his obedience.”

“Very well then.”

 

The trio made their way upstairs into Enjolras’ bedroom. Enjolras went first, dragging Grantaire behind him by grabbing a fistful of his hair and forcing him to crawl. Marius followed them both, greatly enjoying the view presented to him. When they reached the room Enjolras all but flung Grantaire on to the bed and turned to Marius.

“Would you have him bound?”

“He is yours. Whichever option suits you best.”

“Bound then. Perhaps just his wrists. There’s more versatility that way than if he’s bound to the bed. I will take his mouth as you fuck him, unless you object?” Enjolras began to undress as he spoke.

“No, of course not.”

“Good.”

 

Enjolras retrieved the rope from the draw while Marius began to undress. Grantaire had not moved from where Enjolras had left him but at Enjolras’ prompt he got up on his knees and put his hands behind his back. At least he would be allowed to pleasure Enjolras, he consoled himself as Enjolras began binding his arms. At least there was that to help with the indignity of being offered to Marius as no more than a toy. But really, of Enjolras had decided that he was no more than a toy then that’s all that he was, and he ought to be grateful to be anything at all to Enjolras.

 

Enjolras had finished tying his hands and pushed him down so that his chest was pressed into the bed and his sore behind was exposed and ready to be fucked. He felt Marius move onto the bed to kneel behind him and tried not to flinch away as he felt Marius’ hand push on the plug a little.

“Do you have oil,” Marius asked as he pulled and pushed on the plug minutely, making Grantaire become aroused in spite of himself.

“Here,” Enjolras said, handing it to him. “You won’t need much. He’ll take it without, if you’d like.”

“I imagine it feels better with, rather than without,” Marius replied, finally pulling the plug out and spreading oil over himself. Grantaire tensed as he felt the blunt head of Marius’ cock pressing at his hole.

“Relax slut,” Enjolras ordered. “It’s no different than when I do it, and you’re only making it more difficult.”

 

But it was different; it was entirely different. But Enjolras wanted him to relax, so he forced himself go pliant as he felt Marius enter him. Despite himself, he let out a moan at the feeling of being filled and stretched. He heard Enjolras laugh at him as he felt his hand grip his hair tightly and use it to pull his head up.

“As I said, a whore at heart. It’s a wonder you don’t spend your days begging to be filled and used.” Grantaire did not have a response to that, but Enjolras didn’t seem to require one. He was busy unfastening his trousers and pulling out his cock. Grantaire whined when he saw it and strained his neck forward, trying to reach it. His scalp stung where Enjolras’ grip caused him to pull his own hair, but he didn’t care.

“Please,” he begged, pulling against Enjolras grip as much as he dared while trying to make sure he didn’t obstruct Marius’ movements as the man fucked into him. “Please, let me. Please.”

“Fine,” Enjolras sighed as though he was greatly inconvenienced by this all. He was sat leaning against the headboard. By virtue of their positioning Grantaire’s head was in his lap. In fact, the only thing preventing Grantaire from pressing his face into Enjolras’ thigh was Enjolras’ grip on his hair. The man had no leverage on his own.

 

Enjolras aligned Grantaire’s mouth with his cock and then let go, gravity forcing the man to take his cock into the back of his throat. Enjolras left him there for a moment.

“I just want you to think,” he whispered malignantly, “about just how completely helpless you are right now. You can’t move on your own, not with your hands tied like that. If I don’t lift you up you’ll suffocate on my cock while you’re being fucked by one of the men you betrayed. An end with more dignity than you deserve certainly. But you needn’t worry. I’m not actually going to let you die. You haven’t suffered nearly enough yet.” With that said he lifted Grantaire again and allowed him a moment to breath before dropping him back down. He found a rhythm, repeating these motions over and over again.

 

The bound man was overwhelmed. He had no control over anything that was happening to him and he did not know if he had stumbled into a dream or a nightmare. He was being fucked and after having been plugged all day it was near ecstasy to feel something moving inside him. Yet it still felt like a violation that he was being fucked by someone he did not want, because it pleased Enjolras to let Marius use him. Every stab of pleasure felt like a betrayal. He belonged to Enjolras and he shouldn’t be enjoying being fucked by someone else. Enjolras was right, he was a worthless, wanton whore who didn’t deserve even to be ground under Enjolras’ heel. Every moment of time that Enjolras deigned to waste on him was a gift to be treasured. He wanted more than anything to show his gratitude but he couldn’t do anything but remain still and let Enjolras use him.

 

In the end, Marius and Enjolras came almost simultaneously. Marius’ thrusts stuttered and he ceased and he came deep inside Grantaire as Enjolras pulled out and, holding Grantaire up by his hair once again, finished himself off with one hand, spending over Grantaire’s face.

 

They all lay catching their breath for a moment before Enjolras went to untie Grantaire’s hands. This movement seemed to rouse Marius, who quickly dressed himself, looking more awkward and distressed by the second.

“Clean yourself up,” Enjolras ordered Grantaire as he too began to get dressed. “I’m going to walk Marius out.”

 

Marius was silent as he followed Enjolras down the stairs and to the gate. He likely would have left without saying anything at all if it weren’t for the fact that Enjolras spoke to him at the gate.

“You are welcome to come visit again, should you like. I would not object to you using Grantaire, when the mood strikes you.” At this offer Marius visibly paled.

“No, I thank you but I will not. I should not have done so tonight. My God, my poor wife! What will she say? She will hate me.”

“You need not tell her.”

“And compound my betrayal? No. I must be honest. It is the very least I owe her now.” Enjolras nodded grimly.

“I wish you good fortune then, my friend. I am truly glad to see you alive.”

“And I you. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Enjolras returned upstairs he found Grantaire naked, albeit clean now, kneeling on the carpet and shaking. He did not look up as Enjolras approached.

“What are you doing,” Enjolras asked.

“I’m sorry. Please don’t leave, I’m sorry.”

“Why do you think I’m going to leave?”

“I know I must disgust you. I’m a worthless whore, I let Marius fuck me even though I belong to you. But please, I beg you, punish me for it as you wish but don’t leave.”

“Lie down on your front on the bed, I’ll see to you in a minute.”

“Yes, Enjolras.”

 

Grantaire lay down, still shaking, expecting a punishment. He watched as Enjolras undressed once more. He was slightly surprised when Enjolras got under the covers and then ordered him to do the same. Still he obeyed even so. Once he had Enjolras pulled him over so that he was resting his cheek on Enjolras’ shoulder and his chest was half laying over his. Grantaire didn’t dare move an inch.

“I’m not upset with you,” Enjolras whispered. “You did very well letting Marius fuck you because I told you to. I’m very pleased with you, you pleased me and this is your reward.”

Grantaire felt his heart soar. He done well, he’d pleased Enjolras and now he was being allowed to sleep close to him. He could not think of a better reward.

 

The two men drifted off the sleep, both of them holding each other close, and they were content, for that night at least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Marius, are you alright? You seemed so agitated earlier. You said you were visiting an old friend?”
> 
> Marius looked into her worry filled face and silently cursed himself for betraying her. He took her hand gently and led her into the sitting room.
> 
> “You should sit down, love. There is something I must tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this takes place immediately after the last chapter and it something I only wrote recently because the idea wouldn't leave me alone. So, not an outtake but have it anyway.

Marius returned home to find that Cosette had waited up for him. She was at his side the moment he entered the door.

“Marius, are you alright? You seemed so agitated earlier. You said you were visiting an old friend?”

 

Marius looked into her worry filled face and silently cursed himself for betraying her. He took her hand gently and led her into the sitting room.

 

“You should sit down, love. There is something I must tell you.” Cosette looked up at him worriedly as she sat down on the sofa, pulling him to sit next to her.

“Nothing serious, I hope?”

“I’m afraid it is. You recall I told you of the barricade, and how Grantaire betrayed us?” Cosette nodded mutely.

“When I went to pick up my new briefcase today I ran into him and Enjolras. They are alive! They asked me to visit them this evening.”

“Oh, I see. Are you alright, love? You must have been shaken seeing them.”

 

Marius couldn’t even bring himself to answer, he was so ashamed. He had betrayed her and here she was concerned about him. He really must be the lowest of the low if he could have someone as sweet and strong and utterly, overwhelmingly good as Cosette and then hurt them.

 

Cosette sensed for Marius’ silence that she should move on.

“You said ‘them’? They live together? I thought Grantaire betrayed you all? From what you’ve told me of Enjolras I doubt he would forgive such a thing.”

“He has not. Grantaire’s deal with the prefecture was that Enjolras would be given to him when the barricade fell.”

“Is Enjolras alright” she asked sharply and Marius smiled for the first time that evening. He knew that if he indicated that Enjolras was not well then she would do everything in her power to save him. God, it was going to kill him to lose her as he surely was about to.

 

“Yes, he is well. He and Grantaire have an arrangement. Grantaire allows him to do whatever he wants to him and Enjolras stays.”

“Whatever he wants?”

“Yes. He punishes him and I- God, I am so sorry Cosette.”  With this, he broke down into sobs and slid off the sofa to kneel in front of her.

 

“Marius,” Cosette cried in alarm. “My love, what is the matter?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Enjolras offered to let me punish Grantaire and I did, Cosette. I caned him and then I bedded him and I’m so, so sorry, Cosette. I know I have no right to ask this of you but please, please don’t leave me. I’ll do anything you want just- just please.” He broke off and stared as the ground, gathering the courage to look at her reaction. When he did he felt his heart break even further. Cosette was staring at him, crying silently.

 

“Please Cosette,” he whispered. “Anything you want. Just don’t leave.”

“I won’t leave,” Cosette said at length. She was still crying. “I can’t.”

“You can. You could. I don’t care that courts don’t give a divorce when it’s the man who is unfaithful. If that’s what you want then I’ll tell them I was. I’ll tell them it was with another man! There’s no jury in the world that wouldn’t be on your side but please Cosette, please stay.”

 

“I meant I can’t leave because I love you too much.” Marius burst into sobs again.

“I don’t deserve you,” he cried.

“Hush,” she said, tenderly. “You made a mistake. You are sorry. I assume you won’t do it again?”

“No, never!”

“Then you are forgiven but there are some things we need to talk about.”

“Anything.”

“Why did you do it?” Marius flinched.

“No, that’s not what I mean,” Cosette continued. “I mean was it because you liked hurting him?”

“No, it was… I wanted to punish him but otherwise I’d rather have been in his place.”

“You want to be hurt?”

“It’s not being hurt so much as pleasing. Although being hurt wouldn’t be unpleasant.”

“You want to be made to please me?”

“I couldn’t- I’m asking too much of you already without forcing my depravity on you as well.”

“That wasn’t the question, Marius,” Cosette said sharply enough that Marius answered quickly.

“Yes, I want that more than anything.”

“I think that can be arranged. Now come sit up here.”

 

Marius did and Cosette snuggled into him so that her head was resting on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while.

“You are far too good for me,” Marius whispered eventually. “I swear I will do whatever it takes to make this up to you.”

“Hush, now. I’ve already forgiven you.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was how I originally started chapter four but then I cut it out because it conflicted with things I wanted to have happen later on.

Enjolras threw his book down in frustration. That was one of the worst things about his situation: the boredom. Reading constantly grew tiresome and it wasn’t as though he could go anywhere to alleviate the tedium.

There was one thing that never grew boring though.

“Grantaire,” he called.  
“Yes, Enjolras,” Grantaire replied, coming in from the kitchen.  
“Go stand with your back against the wall.”

Grantaire complied silently and Enjolras followed him going to stand in front of him. Grantaire gazed at Enjolras with apprehensive eyes as he started to stroke over his naked body, casually pinching and pulling on Grantaire’s nipples as he began to speak.  
“Do you ever wish that you could stop me from touching you, Grantaire?”  
“No,” Grantaire hurried to reply, shocked at the suggestion. “You touching me is the greatest gift I could ever wish for. I would never wish it to stop.” Enjolras smiled, but it was a cold smile. A vicious one.  
“I intend to make you beg me to stop touching you today.” At this he pulled one of Grantaire’s nipples particularly hard. Grantaire looked conflicted.  
“I’m sorry Enjolras but I won’t. I can’t imagine a situation where I would genuinely wish you to stop. I could pretend for you, if that would please you?” Enjolras slapped him across the face.  
“You will not,” he growled. “I forbid you to lie to me!”  
“Of course Enjolras, but then I will not beg you to stop touching me.”  
“We’ll see.”

Enjolras took the chain from around his neck and unlocked Grantaire.  
“Remember, he said sternly, “no matter what, you are not allowed to orgasm.”  
“Yes, Enjolras.”

He took Grantaire’s cock in his hand and pressed the other one around his neck, holding him in place. He started to stroke gently until Grantaire was fully hard. Grantaire himself was overwhelmed. Enjolras had never touched his prick directly before. He didn’t know why Enjolras was doing this or how it was supposed to make him beg for Enjolras to stop, but currently he wished it would never stop. Unfortunately, Enjolras ceased a few moments later.

Then he did something that left Grantaire absolutely astounded and horrified. He went to his knees in front of Grantaire.  
“Enjolras,” he sputtered, “what are you doing? Stand up!” Enjolras fixed him with such a cold look that Grantaire immediately stopped talking.  
“You presume to give me orders? Will you make me your slave now, as well as your prisoner?”  
“No Enjolras, of course not! I’m sorry, so sorry. I didn’t mean to but you shouldn’t be on your knees in front of me.”  
“Make no mistake, regardless of my position I am the one in control here.”  
“Yes, Enjolras.”  
“And if I want to go down on my knees and play with you then I can, can’t I Grantaire?”  
“Yes, Enjolras.”  
“So you should just be quiet and take it, shouldn’t you Grantaire?”  
“Yes, Enjolras.”  
“Good. Don’t you dare interrupt me again.”

Then Enjolras brought his mouth so close to Grantaire’s cock and just breathed, laughing as it twitched.  
“What would you do,” Enjolras breathed, letting Grantaire feel it, “to get my mouth on you right now.”  
“Anything, god! Anything you want, Enjolras!”  
“And what if I don’t want to?”  
Grantaire looked at him very seriously.  
“Then I would never ask you to,” he replied.

Enjolras was a little touched by this. He had expected more begging. He smiled despite himself. He leaned forward and licked a stripe up the underside of Grantaire’s cock before taking the tip into his mouth. He sucked experimentally and Grantaire moaned and tried desperately not to buck his hips forward and upset Enjolras.

Enjolras had never done this before but he quickly learned that he liked the way it affected Grantaire. The man already looked close to orgasm and Enjolras had barely started. He kept going until Grantaire was just about to go over the edge. Then he used his thumb and forefinger to form a tight ring around the base of Grantaire’s cock and his balls, preventing him him from orgasming. Enjolras continued his torment, revelling in Grantaire’s whimpers. He carried on until orgasm was inevitable, despite the constriction. Then just as Grantaire was about to orgasm, he stopped.

Grantaire cried out when Enjolras stopped.  
“Please, Enjolras. Please!”  
“Please what, Grantaire?”  
“Please don’t stop! Please let me orgasm!”  
“No. I’ve already told you you're not allowed.” Enjolras smirked up at him as he whined and sobbed and tried desperately to keep his hands by his sides and not take himself in hand.

Enjolras allowed Grantaire a moment to calm down before taking him in his mouth and beginning again. On and on it went, Enjolras taking Grantaire right up to the edge repeatedly and then stopping every time. As he pulled back once more he stared enraptured at the mess that he had turned Grantaire into. The man above him was sobbing outright now, and practically incoherent. He looked flushed and wrecked and Enjolras knew he was about to get what he wanted.

Sure enough, as he was about the take Grantaire in his mouth once more, the man sobbed and cried out:  
“Please, Enjolras! Please stop. I can’t take it anymore, please.”  
“Please stop touching you?” Enjolras asked as he took Grantaire in his hand instead and stroked very slowly.  
“Yes! Please stop touching me!”  
“I’m not sure you mean it,” Enjolras replied slyly. “I think perhaps you are merely pretending in order to please me.”  
“No, no! I’m not Enjolras, please!”  
“You truly want me to stop touching you?”  
“Yes, Enjolras.”  
“Very well,” said Enjolras, leaning back and letting go of Grantaire. He stood up and started to leave the room, ordering Grantaire to follow him.

They arrived upstairs and Enjolras directed Grantaire to the end of the bed. Grantaire obeyed and stood with his back facing outwards, thinking Enjolras might like to whip him again. Enjolras glanced back from where he was getting what he needed from the cupboard.  
“No,” he called sharply. “Turn around.”

When Grantaire obeyed Enjolras returned and tied him in place against the bedframe, with both hands tied together above his head and his legs spread wide apart, each ankle secured to a foot. Grantaire was still hard and twitching, looking not at all displeased by his predicament. His excitement only mounted when he saw Enjolras take up a wooden ruler.  
“Have you guessed what I’m going to do with you yet,” Enjolras asked.  
“No, Enjolras,” Grantaire replied honestly.  
“I’m going to beat you with this. Right here,” Enjolras teased, sliding the ruler over Grantaire’s balls. “I can’t have you touching yourself, you see, or giving yourself release. I have to lock you back up but before I can do that you need to be soft again.”  
“I wouldn’t. I wouldn’t touch myself without your permission.”  
“No,” asked Enjolras. “But you’ve already had an orgasm without permission. Do not forget that is the reason the cage is necessary in the first place. You cannot be trusted.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“I know. It changes nothing.”

Enjolras struck Grantaire’s balls sharply and Grantaire swore. It was agony, plain and simple. It was so bad that he actually attempted to close his legs, despite the fact that he knew Enjolras wanted to hurt him further. Thankfully though, Enjolras had been kind enough to tie his ankles so that he was held open and vulnerable for whatever Enjolras wanted to do to him. Which was apparently beat him until he could be locked away again. Enjolras hit him again and Grantaire swore a second time.  
“Watch your language,” Enjolras chastised. “Will you now disrespect me by swearing at me?”  
“No, Enjolras. I’m sorry.”  
“Then stop.”

Enjolras continued beating him until he was undoubtedly no longer hard and then locked him in his cage again. His balls were throbbing with each heartbeat and felt as though they had swollen to be twice their size. Enjolras untied Grantaire and let him collapse to the floor.

“Now go to your bedroom,” Enjolras ordered. “You’ll stay there for three days. To be sure I don’t touch you.” Grantaire’s face was a picture of horror. He hurriedly scrambled up to his knees from where he was sprawled.  
“No! Enjolras, please! You can touch me however you want. I’m sorry I asked you to stop. It was selfish, and I should be willing to suffer whatever you wish to do with me. I owe you that. I’m sorry.” He scrambled to think of more things to appease Enjolras with.

“You’re right; you do owe me that.”  
“I do! Please, Enjolras.”  
“You should be willing to suffer whatever I wish, yes?”  
“Yes, Enjolras.”  
“Well I wish to punish you for asking me to stop by not letting you see me for three days.”  
“Yes, Enjolras.” It came out dejected this time.  
“Good. I will bring you food and water to your room. You are not to leave it until I say you can. Now get out of my sight.”

Grantaire went.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in one day! Aren't you lucky?
> 
> Anyway, this could pretty much go anywhere in the story after chapter one but it was cut from chapter three. It was cut because I wasn't comfortable posting it as part of the story.

Grantaire was serving Enjolras as a footstool today and Enjolras thought he was enjoying it far too much. The man seemed to have some unnatural love of degradation. Even now, when he was reduced to being little more than an object, Grantaire was aroused. He dug his foot into Grantaire’s shoulder, relishing in the whimpering noise he made.

After a while Grantaire started to shift his weight around, clearly uncomfortable in this position. Enjolras kicked him in the side, sharply.  
“Stay still,” he ordered.  
“I’m sorry, Enjolras. It’s just… I need to relieve myself.” Grantaire’s face coloured with embarrassment and Enjolras was struck with an idea, dazzling in its simplicity and cruelty.   
“That’s no concern of mine. I told you to remain still and I expect to be obeyed.”  
“Yes Enjolras, but if I could just-”  
“No. I have need of a footstool and whose needs are more important, yours or mine?”  
“Yours, of course. I’m sorry.”  
“Good, now be quiet.”

Grantaire did as he was told and tried to ignore the building pressure in his bladder as Enjolras finished perusing the newspaper. By the time that he was finished Grantaire’s need was rather desperate. His bladder was spasming around the liquid it contained and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold it.

Enjolras removed his feet from Grantaire’s back and ordered him to kneel up.  
“Go to the kitchen and bring me a jug of water,” he ordered. Grantaire obeyed apprehensively. He an idea what Enjolras had in mind for the water; he could only hope he was wrong.

He brought back the jug and gingerly went back to his kneeling position, pressing his thighs together and praying he didn’t lose control. He pressed his thighs tighter as he watched Enjolras pour a glass of water before holding it out to him.  
“Drink,” he ordered.  
“No, Enjolras please. Please don’t make me, I can’t bear it!”  
“Drink,” he ordered once again, calmly. Grantaire whimpered but did as he was told. Enjolras watched as he drank the entire glass, entranced by how desperate Grantaire was. The man before him was sweating and tense and obviously very uncomfortable, but still he obeyed.

“Please Enjolras. Please let me relieve myself.”  
“Not yet. Lie down on your back.” Grantaire did and Enjolras stood over him.  
“You’re so pathetic! You can’t even piss without my permission. Look at you, you’re a mess. Are you sure you aren’t going to piss yourself?”  
“Enjolras, please.”  
“What if I push down like this?” He pressed into Grantaire’s bladder with his boot. “Can you still hold it or are you about to wet yourself like a child?”  
“Enjolras, please!” Grantaire was crying now and he knew he would lose control any moment. Finally, when Enjolras pushed down a little harder he did, helplessly pissing his trousers. It went on for what felt like a very long time and he heard Enjolras laughing coldly. Eventually, it was finished and he was left lying in his own piss, sobbing, his face flushed with embarrassment.

“You’re disgusting,” Enjolras informed him. “Go clean yourself and this up and then prepare me a bath. I feel the need to cleanse myself, knowing that I’ve touched you recently.”

“Yes, Enjolras,” Grantaire muttered miserably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments you have about any of these chapters would be very much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras and Grantaire in the aftermath of the previous outtake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this takes place pretty much after the last outtake and was taken out because 1) the previous bit was taken out and 2) it doesn't really add anything to the story.

Despite his humiliation earlier that day Grantaire was in a rather good mood as he prepared Enjolras’ bath. Sometimes, if he’d been good and Enjolras was feeling particularly generous then Grantaire was allowed to serve him while he bathed.

 

It was hard work preparing the bath, carrying buckets upon buckets of water to the fire to heat and then pouring them into the tin bath. Grantaire didn’t mind really though. Enjolras always became very relaxed when he bathed, and seeing him like that was worth everything.

 

He went to tell Enjolras that his bath was ready and found himself uncertain what to do as Enjolras got up and walked past him to the parlour, where the bath was. Would he be allowed to stay and serve him? Enjolras hadn’t said a word on the subject and he risked making a mistake either way. Either he didn’t go and Enjolras might have wanted him, or he went and risked imposing on Enjolras when he wanted to be alone. He decided to go and wait outside the door so that Enjolras could call him if he wanted him.

 

Sure enough, as soon as he arrived at the door Enjolras called him in.

“Do you not wish to serve me, Grantaire? Why did you not come?”

“Of course I wish to serve you, Enjolras. I always do. I simply did not know if you would permit me to.”

“You’ve been obedient lately. Consider this your reward.”

“Thank you, Enjolras.”

“Come and undress me.”

 

Grantaire froze for a moment before moving. It was rare that he was even allowed to be in Enjolras’ presence when he was undressed, let alone being allowed to undress him himself. He removed Enjolras’ waistcoat and shirt gently, but hesitated when it came to removing his trousers.

“Get on with it, Grantaire! Before I change my mind about letting you serve me at all.”

“Yes, Enjolras. Sorry.” He then went to his knees and unbuttoned Enjolras’ trousers and pulled them to the ground. This left him with his face directly in front of Enjolras’ cock and he longed to lean forwards and take it in his mouth. He would never dare to do it without permission though. Enjolras saw where his gaze was directed and huffed in a way that was at once amused and disdainful.

“No,” he said firmly. “Not yet. Perhaps afterwards, if you are good and I feel inclined to let you.” Grantaire nodded compliantly.

 

Enjolras stepped past him and lowered himself into the bath. Grantaire turned to watch as he relaxed. He seemed unguarded in this moment, without his customary severe expression. At length Enjolras stood up.

“Fetch the soap,” he ordered. Grantaire did and then knelt to offer it.

“Stand up,” and then when Grantaire did, “wash me”.

 

Grantaire stared. Enjolras looked like a vision, the water rolling in droplets down his perfect body. A male Aphrodite, just risen from the waves. A man so perfect that he could only exist within the bounds of imagination and never in the real world. Yet here he was and he was going to allow Grantaire to touch him, unworthy as he was of the honour.

 

He dipped the soap into the water and then he rubbed it in his hands to make it lather. He gently applied it to the back of Enjolras’ shoulder blade, ready to pull back at any moment. When Enjolras did not stop him he continued, reverently washing Enjolras’ back, feeling his skin under his fingertips when he rubbed the soap in. When he had finished the back he moved around to Enjolras’ front, not daring to look him in the eyes as he washed him. He finished and Enjolras submerged himself.

 

Eventually he resurfaced, the water dripping from his hair and running down his face.

“My hair, Grantaire.”

“Yes, Enjolras.”

 

He lathered the soap once more and began to very gently work it into Enjolras’ hair, massaging his scalp as he did. Enjolras sighed and seemingly went boneless. Grantaire wished Enjolras would always be this content. He even dared to consider whether Enjolras would ever let Grantaire give him a massage. Perhaps if he begged properly for the privilege? Or if he did something to earn such a reward?

 

He continued until Enjolras batted his hands away and ducked his head under water to rinse the soap.

“The water grows chill,” he complained, standing up once more. Grantaire grabbed one of the towels he had thoughtfully placed by the fire and held it out as Enjolras climbed out of the bath.

“No,” said Enjolras, refusing to take the towel. “Do I really have to tell you? Dry me yourself.” Grantaire did, putting as much care into the task as he had the task of washing Enjolras. When he was done he dropped down to his knees.

“No, stand.”

 

Grantaire obeyed and Enjolras regarded him carefully. Suddenly, he pushed Grantaire back against the wall with a hand on his chest. He twisted a hand into Grantaire’s hair to hold him still and kissed him forcefully. The kiss was a claiming one, and Enjolras dominated it, of course. He took Grantaire’s mouth, explored it as he pleased, and Grantaire gave unconditionally. He felt dizzy and overwhelmed and everything around him was Enjolras. _Enjolras._ Enjolras was kissing him. _Him._ Oh, what did he do to deserve this? He’d do it a thousand times over if he could just have this continue, he swore. Enjolras pulled back and left Grantaire breathing heavily and having difficulty standing without the support of the wall behind him.

 

“Enjolras,” he gasped. “Can I kneel? Please. Please can I kneel?”

“Yes, you may.” Grantaire collapsed to his knees at Enjolras’ feet.

“Why would you-”

“I wanted to. I wanted to kiss you and I don’t expect you to question my decision. Do you get to question what I want, Grantaire?”

“No, of course not, Enjolras.”

“Did you like that?” Enjolras asked, knowing full well that he did.

“Yes. Thank you! _Thank you!_ I’m so grateful, really! I’m not sure I can even express…”

“Don’t get used to it. You have to earn that.”

“Of course, Enjolras. I’ll do anything you want. Anything it would please you to have me do.”

“Yes. You will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have on more outtake but it's a bit much for even me so I'm not sure if I'm gonna post it at all. For now this fic is offically finished but that might change...


End file.
